Sewing Lessons
by something someone said
Summary: Italy might just be the perfect boyfriend because he knows what it's like to be a girl. Italy and Liechtenstein.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

This fic is probably inspired by that one song by that one singer on that one album. You know the one.

* * *

_Sewing Lessons_

Italy doesn't need to remember. Not when Liechtenstein hangs loosely on his arm, abashed but happy. They're going to the store today. He's going to see what kind of flowers she likes and then he's going to buy them for her. Because that's what boys do when they love girls.

After the flowers they'll maybe go for gelato. And over the strawberry one (because she loves strawberry flavor and he remembers she does) he'll listen to her. She'll talk mostly about Switzerland and about how another person, a woman this time, mistook her for a boy. But she's not a boy. And that's the reason Italy is with her now. Because he knows she isn't one.

Then Liechtenstein will go home. She'll wave goodbye, her delicate hand cupped like a tulip, and Italy won't promise her anything. Because she won't want that. He knows she won't.

If he thinks about Liechtenstein he doesn't need to remember. When he's lying on his bed after some wine he'll remember everything about her conversation. He'll remember the nervous twitches as she said the words that stick to his brain. And he'll be sure to remember what kind of dress she wants to buy and they'll go shopping for that sort of dress and his face won't twitch when he sees it on her.

And then he's out with Liechtenstein again he's not thinking of anything much when her hold on his arm breaks and she runs into a shop. So he'll follow her, but he'll bump into Switzerland and there will be some curse words and 'have you seen my sister?' but he'll just pretend that he hasn't heard him because Liechtenstein told him not to tell about them. She said _it_ was a surprise. And Italy thinks that's a very funny word. But romantic too. _They_ are a surprise.

So he'll avoid Switzerland and duck into a shop when he's not looking and meet up with her again. And she'll be looking at materials and he'll take note of the ones she loves the best and he'll take note of her very flustered and determined expression and he'll walk over to her and say that that's a very nice color. 'Can you sew? I know how, too'. And then her eyes will light up and she'll ask him to sew her something because every time she tries to sew she get needles marks on herself and if she keeps doing that _someone_ will get very suspicious. So he agrees.

And when she brings him all the materials and her ideas Liechtenstein will tell him she trusts him and it'll mean a whole lot more to Italy than she'll ever know. Because Italy has plenty of times when he's wanted to hang out with other girls but he hasn't because he knows that he has Liechtenstein and he smiles because that's enough. He doesn't need to remember the rest.

So late at night when all the materials are lying on the table he'll think of her and what she wants and the two of them maybe will go to his house tomorrow because he's been meaning to invite her.

But when he does invite her she'll refuse and he won't think anything of it. When she doesn't want to hang out the next day either he won't think anything of it. Besides, she'll ask how Italy is managing with sewing and he'll tell her it's going well. And she'll apologize about not being able to see him today but Switzerland is - and - and she'd really like to see what's he's done so far. So they'll meet some other time and Italy will say he understands. And Italy will keep on thinking about her long after she's hung up.

Then one day he'll get another call from Liechtenstein and she'll say sorry, how sorry she is but recently she's become a lot better at sewing and she doesn't need his help anymore. And Italy will say that's great. Then the conversation will end and he'll roll over in bed and fall asleep and not look at the material on the bedside table.

She'll call again one day and sound happier than usual and talk about Switzerland and ask about that gelato place he took her to and he'll tell her the directions and then there won't be any conversation after that.

And then Italy's arrived at Liechtenstein's house one day holding a bouquet and she'll answer the door, very jovial, but her expression will dissipate a little when she realizes it's Italy. But she won't be too disappointed. And she'll invite him in for something that is in her house but before too soon she'll say she's going to go to Switzerland's today and so he'll have to go too.

And he does. He stands at the threshold of the door but now he can't help remembering things. Because the Holy Roman Empire never asked what flowers he liked, and never went shopping with him and never even talked to him much.

So when he turns to leave she tells him she'll wait for him at that gelato place tomorrow but he tells her not to. Because if he were a girl he wouldn't want to wait for a boy who's not coming.

* * *

**End**

This turned out different from what I expected, but think I like the way it turned out better than the way I expected it to. But what do you think?


End file.
